The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors holding terminals.
In various applications of electrical connectors, devices are utilized to lock terminals in place and to assure that the terminals are in proper position within the electrical connector. Such electrical connectors are typically used in harsh environments, such as automotive applications, in which the electrical connectors are subject to vibration and other forces that may tend to have the terminals back out of the connectors.
Currently, certain electrical connectors are provided with housings having cavities extending therethrough for receiving terminals. The cavities are provided with resilient locking latches integrally molded with the housing for locking terminals inserted therein. In order to mold the latches and other complicated features into the housing that secure the terminals in the terminal cavities, the electrical connectors are typically manufactured from two housings or shells that are coupled together. Assembly requires picking up both housing pieces, aligning them and mating them together. Such assembly is labor intensive and time consuming. Additionally, both parts are typically molded in separate molds, thereby doubling the manufacturing time for the housing.
A need remains for an electrical connector that includes locking features to secure terminals therein that may be manufactured and assembled in a cost effective and reliable manner.